Life's Messanger
by PageKat
Summary: Rainiir did not ask to become a human, but it is not wise to say no to a Valar. Can she survive the trails and hardships of standing on two legs, with no claws or sharp teeth to protect her?


Rainiir didn't want to become a human, in fact, she was happy as a wolf. But then, it wasn't really her choice, was it?

First off, this is only my 2nd fanfic, so I'm not very good at this yet. Constructive criticism is welcome, do be kind though. Please?

Disclaimer: I don't own LoTR, only Rainiir and her pack, and some other things too... But you understand! I can't go around saying, and this is mine, and this is mine, oh, and that tree, that's mine too! Urg...

Disclaimer for the Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own LoTR.

Btw, Rainiir is pronounced **Ray-i-near**. On with the story!

'Wolf-speech'

"Westron"

' _private thoughts_ '

Rainiir sniffed the tracks of her quarry, she wrinkled her nose; they were fresh. Despite having to live with her siblings, she didn't have to like their smell!

'Stop doing that, Rainiir,' Growled her mother, 'when hunting, you do not want to become distracted!'

Rainiir lifted her big brown eyes and looked at her mother endearingly. 'But Amma-'

Her mother cut her off, 'Don't you go _but Amma-ing_ me, little rajha,' she said, hopping the use of the pet name would make her pup grumpy enough to turn the devastating gaze away.

It did. Growling, Rainiir, turned back to the work her mother had set for her: successfully tracking down her brother.

' _If you don't teach them young,'_ the mother wolf reflected, ' _they never learn_.'

 _3 years later..._

I growled to myself. I love my brother as a wolf, and as my Alpha, but he can be soooo infuriating! And worse, he hadn't gone out by himself to find a mate yet, which he should have done _before_ he became Alpha, so he didn't have so many responsibilities! In my anger, I prowled away from the den, farther than I probably should have, but I let her rage pull me away.

After many minutes of ranting and grumbling, I came across a cave. The entrance was not very big, and well concealed, I only found it by choosing to sit down in the wrong spot. I leapt back to her feet with a yelp, and spun around to see the ground collapse and a hole open up in the ground.

'Why in all of Arda would anyone put that there?' I asked no one in particular, my anger flaring. Then when I calmed myself down, I realized that the cave must be some sort of animal's den, possibly some sort of _edible_ animal... so I crawled inside to check it out. Probably not my best idea ever.

It was a tight squeeze, but after some shimmieing and squirming, I finnaly found myself in a beautiful, peacful cave that was definately _not_ some animal den. I couldn't tell how big the cavern really was, as the only clear space I could see was the grassy half-circle of floor that I stood on.

'Welcome, Rainiir, to my quest caves,' a voice, sweet and melodious, echoed throught the cavern. A woman stepped out of the trees. Though she looked like a regular human, with long golden hair and a beautiful face something about her was _not_ normal, so much so that it made my fur stand on end, just being near her. 'I am known as Yavanna, and I am in dire need of someone with some sense.'

I was shaking. Nearly three seconds into a conversation with a Valar, and I was physically shaking. And I had thought myself brave.

'Will you help me, my child?' Asked Yavanna, 'It is breaking many rules for me to even be here, but I need someone in the world that I can commune through.'

It is not polite to say no to a Valar, I know that much. While men, elves, and dwarves don't consider most wildlife sentient, wolves have the same level of intelligence as any of them. We know enough to survive and have a will. And to not make suicidal choices. But what could I do? Say no? No, thank you, I have a bad habit of loving my life.

'Of course, my lady,' I said, 'How can I help?'

'Well,' she said, 'We will have to do something about your wolf-ish-ness, if you are to do my bidding.' She waved a hand at me, 'There, that's better.' Suddenly, I did not feel so good. 'Sleep, Rainiir, you will feel better when you wake.'

I did not feel better. At all.

When I woke up, I was slumped against the trunk of a tree, unsurprisingly, not where I last recalled being. I had a pounding headache and felt nauseous and rather hungry.

I soon made the mistake of opening my eyes. 'Ahhhh, ow. Oh, yup, that hurts.' I closed my eyes again and rubbed the sleep from them with my hands... Wait. HANDS? My eyes snapped open. _'Hands,'_ I thought, _'when did I get hands?'_ And for that matter, where did my nose go? I reached up with my paws...no, hands...and felt my face.

That was not right. Why was it not furry? And, it appeared, I no longer had a long snout. Looking around, I did not see Yavanna, but I _did_ see a miracle. Or that's what the fountain in the center of the clearing I was in looked like to me. If it had water in it... But first, I had to get over there.

After seemingly endless minutes of trying to stand up, I finally just gave up and crawled on hands and knees over to the fountain. I pulled myself up on one of the benches next to it and looked into the clear, reflective water. I almost fell in at what I saw.

A familiar pair of green eyes stared up at me from the water, a small, blunt nose, and a strange, crooked smile. Tanned, light-brown skin that practically _glowed_ with health.

But I barely registered all of that, as only one thought was running through my head: _'Is human hair supposed to be_ green

Sorry that was so short, I sort of needed an introduction. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please feel free to share your thoughts in the comments, I will be updating as inspiration strikes, but I am open to suggestions.

I will be back soon, with chapter two.


End file.
